A Minecraft story
by AddisonAllDay837
Summary: When a girl named Bailey falls into the world of Minecraftia, She discovers what she has to to save Team Crafted from all things that may harm them. This is my 1st story so Enjoy! :)
1. It all began

Baileys POV  
One night I was was walking down Moonside street when I saw a laptop sitting on a bench with a sticky note on it that said "Open Me" so I opened the laptop and the only thing there was a minecraft file. I opened the minecraft file and logged in. To my own surprise there was a world I have not played before. I went to the world and nothing happened. So I logged out and put the laptop back. I suddenly felt weird, like something was going to happen. I fell on my side on the bench and I noticed my hands were turning kinda blocky. I then saw purple swirls around my head and I started to disappear.

Tys POV  
So, me and Sky had just finished recording another parkour map lets play and we were walking toward our house when we saw purple swirls in front of us. Sky got out his sword. He thought it was a Enderman but it wasent. It was a girl and she was passed out. Sky screamed and I told sky we had to take her home to the others.

Skys POV  
When we got home I greeted the others and Ian said "Were's Ty?" i said "He will be here soon. Go get the air mattress from the attic" "Why" "Just do it!" Ian got the mattress and Ty soon came back.

Mitchs POV

Me and Jerome were making jokes about were Ty could be when he came in holding a girl in his blocky hands. "Whoa, who's that?" I asked. Ty said "I-I don't know. she just appeared in front of me and Sky when we were walking home. She was still passed out..." Well what are you gonna do with her?" i asked in a confused way. "We might have to let her stay."


	2. Meeting

Baileys POV  
When I awoke, I had the worst headache. I realized, Im not home. I jerked up and looked around. I was on a air mattress in a house made of gold. I started to walk around. It was still night time and i could here someone walking to wards me. I hid behind the Coffee table near the air mattress and i saw a boy in a space suit walk by. I knew exactly were i was.

Jasons POV  
I noticed the girl was gone from the mattress. I looked around and i saw her sitting on the floor in the living room with her head down. I walked up to her and said "Hey, you ok?" She looked up at me as if she was surprised. "I-i-is it really you, Jason?" she stuttered "Yeah. But, who are you?" "Im Bailey and where am I?" "Bailey, your in minecraft." "WHAT? How did i get here!?" She woke everyone in the house up. "Were not sure."

Huskys POV  
As i walked downstairs to get a late night snack, i heard a loud "WHAT" and i quickly saw Jason and the girl. "Husky, This is Bailey. Bailey, this is Husky." "Uhh, hi Bailey." I said. I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a apple for Bailey. "So where are you from Bailey?" "Im from another dimension called 'Earth'" I heard the others walking down the stairs.

Kermits POV  
The girl was with Husky and Jason while she was eating a apple Sky, Seto, Jerome, Mitch, Bashur, Bodil, Ian, and Ty were behind me. The girl looked at all of us and she passed out again but only for 5 minutes. When she woke again she pretty much knew who we all were. She said her name was Bailey and sky came up to here and said "Were glad your okay...""You were out for a while..." Bashur continued "You had us in quite a scare!" Jerome finished.

[NARRATOR] After that they all went back to sleep for the night...


	3. Then it came

Baileys POV  
The next morning i was awoken to the smell of breakfast being made by Mitch. "Breakfast is ready!" he yelled and everyone raced to the table. He made scrambled eggs, Bacon, and pancakes. Jason wouldnt eat the bacon because he thought it would be like eating Jeffery so he ate just the pancakes and eggs. After breakfast, Mitch and Jerome took me to to play hunger games with them. While we were there i said "Hey Mitch wanna team?" He said "no. im not teaming" i asked "Why?" "Heh, You should have seen my last hunger games." And Jerome told me that it was no teaming. I understood. I watched the timer counted down, I thought of my own strategy, when the timer got to 1 i ran away from the center in search of chest by the time of the death match i killed 3 people and found a full set of iron armor and a bow and arrows. we killed off everyone else and it was just us 3. Jerome sacrificed himself. It was me vs. Mitch. We ran at each other he jumped over me and he was behind me, running at me with is sword. I quickly turned around and shot him in the chest. I had won.

Setos POV  
While Everyone was gone I was making Potions, I didnt know Ian was still here h jumped out and said "Hi Seto!" and had a big grin on his face. I dropped all the potions in my hands and i didnt know what they did. "Hmm.. they must not have done anything so i went to look in the mirror, I had grown wings! Ian apologized but a potion effected him too! He had big, bushy eyebrows! We both laughed.

Skys POV  
While i was gone, i was alone. Walking in the forest until i found a sword in a tree i pulled it out and i fell over, it was so heavy. I slayed a zombie with it and the zombie turned to budder! I ran back to the house as fast as i could

[NARRATOR] later that night...

Bashur  
"Hey guys! Guess what i did today?" I said. they all sighed, "What?" "Me and Pewface went and got some apples for us!" "Cool, Great, Good for you, Yay...," They all Murmured, "Uggh! you guys never let me finish! We also found a weird statue that kinda looks like a girl that looks like Bailey wearing Skys amulet, Mitchs hoodie, Tys headset, Jeromes Tie, My shorts, and Ians sunglasses!" "Uh, Bash, That has a name on the bottom. 'My name is Satulia.'" Kermit read aloud.

Tys POV  
"Hey, it says more...'Here for the king of the Warrior Angels ; or the one who hides thy glowing purple eyes' Who could that be?" I asked. "Ian! Sky! Take off your sunglasses! Jason! Take off your helmet!" Husky yelled Ian took off his sunglasses and Jason took off his helmet. But Sky didnt. "Buddy, Sky, why didnt you take off you sunglasses?" i asked sky. "I-I-I cant" He the ran into his room and locked the door.


	4. The King of the Warrior Angels

Huskys POV  
I knew something was up, but what? I worried about Sky for a while that night and i heard him recording. I knocked on his door and i came in. I looked at him, his sunglasses were off. He looked at me and i almost fell over. I was shocked. He is the King of The Warrior Angels. "You cant tell anyone about this." he said. I then heard a voice behind us. "Whats going on gu- Holy Crap!" It was Jerome.

Jeromes POV  
I was shocked as heck! "Listen Jerome, You cant tell ANYONE about this! This is our secret between Husky, Me, and You." "Got it i wont tell a soul." I promised him.  
[NARRATOR] The next day... (still on Jerome POV)  
Me and Mitch were talking about what we will do today 'How about some minigames?" Mitch asked me "Sure." i answered.

Mitchs POV  
While me and Jerome were talking, i noticed bright purple light come for down the hall. "Jerome i will be right back" I walked towards the light Sky was standing there Brushing his teeth still in his pajamas as usual but with his eyes closed "Sky, you ok?" I was almost blinded. he opened his eyes and all i could see was purple. Everyone else saw it too and they all raced in here. "Oh god, Guys, I dont know how this happened i was fine before that girl came! Now im apparently the King of Warrior Angels!"

Baileys POV  
I didnt know I did this to him, I felt so bad and i shed a tear. I then heard a small voice behind me... "Bailey, its me, Satulia. You need to get Sky for me." I was terrified. "Sky... come here..." I said in a nervous way "What do you want now!?" I pointed at Satulia. "She needs to speak with us, Sky"


End file.
